The Dagmath Years: Decessio Domus
by Miz Thang
Summary: Hermione Granger’s starting her sixth year somewhere she’d never on earth thought she’d be, and wishing she were back at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. She’s even missing Draco Malfoy…oh wait...Malfoy’s her house mate now.


**Title:** The Dagmath Years: Decessio Domus

**Author:** Miz Thang

**Summary: **Hermione Granger's starting her sixth year somewhere she'd never on earth thought she'd be, and wishing she were back at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. She's even missing Draco Malfoy…oh wait-Malfoy's her house mate now.

**Spoilers: **SS, CS, PoA, GoF, OoTP (Books 1-5)

**Rating:** FRT-that's for Teen.

**Disclaimer:** If I'd had the idea, back when I was about ten mind you, and came up with the idea of the Harry Potter series, I'd be dreaming up book seven-not posting this. Secondly, the plot bunny that made this companion piece belongs to Angel Moon Princess. Steal any of it and die painfully, hopefully by Avada Kedavra.

**The Dagmath Years: Decessio Domus**

Hermione Granger felt oddly out of place as she stood within the crowd. It was September first and surrounding her was a sea of eleven year olds (and some twelve) on their way to becoming students at a wizarding school. Only, not a Hogwarts. Hermione was nowhere near Hogwarts. At no point in time would Ron and Harry appear next to her to talk about the forthcoming year. They weren't likely to see her until the holidays, if ever again really. This was mostly due to the fact that while they were at Hogwarts, Hermione was somewhere else entirely. Hermione was to be spending a new school year of wizarding learning in the far, far, **far** too cold northern air that surrounded Durmstrang.

Why on earth, you may ask, would Hermione Granger, the top student of her year, be attending Durmstrang where she was sure to fall behind? Easy answer that. Daray Granger.

Yes, Daray Granger. The miniature, much more male version of Hermione. She, of course, never once in her life called her little brother that. That had been the idea of Ron's when they had met him a few weeks ago. Not that Hermione had found the humor in it, as Harry had, but that was beside the point.

It had been a complete and utter shock to find out she'd be there, at Durmstrang, in her sixth year.

_Hermione set Crookshanks down the moment she set foot inside her house for the summer. Another year had ended…another sullen year that was quite depressing if she thought on it for far too long. She didn't._

"_Hermione…your father and I need to talk to you." Her mother said, emerging from the kitchen. "It's important."_

_Hermione frowned at that, but nevertheless followed her parents into the kitchen. She hoped everything was fine. "Did something happen?"_

"_Oh. No, nothing bad…I'm sure." Her mother replied. "It's just…"_

"_In September, you won't be returning to Hogwarts." Her father finished for her mother, leaving Hermione more confused about the situation that at her mother's hesitance to even tell her._

"_What-then…where am I going?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed._

"_Durmstrang. We had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. He suggested it would be better for Daray to attend Durmstrang…safer, if you will." Her mother explained, looking as though she would really hate if all of this upset Hermione to the point where she made a scene._

"_But we would be worried about him. After all-Durmstrang is quite a deal away. Farther than Hogwarts, in fact." Her father added, more to help her mother out (it had been her idea after all, Hermione would later find out)._

"_So…you're sending me to Durmstrang…because of Daray." Hermione summed up, fairly quick on the uptake. "This way you won't need to worry, since I'll be with him."_

_Her parents nodded, her mother sending her a relieved smile and saying, "We knew you'd understand."_

She'd taken it well, considering. After all, she'd put five years of effort into Hogwarts, never mind all the people she'd met and friends she'd made. And now she had to rearrange everything for this big change. She supposed that worrying about herself and her losses wasn't half as important as hoping Daray fit in well, being a first year and all, but she couldn't help the thoughts as they kept returning.

The first name was called and she drifted a bit, a testament to all that was on her mind; she'd always considered the Sorting to be the most important part of the feast and yet she wasn't paying attention in the least. She was thinking about Hogwarts, though. Things had been getting awfully serious awfully quickly on the war front…had her parents intentionally taken her from the action, only using Daray as a cover up? She didn't like the thought and shook off the feeling it gave her as Daray was called by the stern looking woman up front (she reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall).

It took a few moments before the sorting hat yelled out Dagmath for all to hear. Her name was called, and for some reason her last echoed in her own ear (maybe through the years as a reminder of her twelve year old self five years ago). She let it go and strode forward.

Taking a seat on the stool, she allowed the hat to be placed on her head. She'd read up on Durmstrang over the summer and hoped that she wouldn't be placed in Cremetia. This really was starting to feel like five years prior.

"_I just read all about the four houses of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff-they're characterized as being extremely loyal and mostly nice people. They like to do hard work and tend to be a bit of pushover…not too much-but…enough, if that makes sense. I don't think I'd belong there. And Ravenclaw! I might have a chance, as they're known more for their study habits. Then there's Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin sounds awfully dreadful-the darkest wizards are rumored to come from that house. And Gryffindor-I suppose it's my best bet. I mean, I don't know if I'm exactly brave or courageous, but-"_

"_Hermione, honey," Her mother cut her off. "I'm sure you'll be sorted to exactly where you belong."_

_Hermione smiled at her mother in thanks._

"Ah, Miss Granger. It's been quite a while."

"Aren't you a different hat from the one at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, of course, but we are closely knit…from the same thread you know. But we must get back to the task at hand-no time for dilly-dallying or we'll be here all night. Now, where would you belong?"

Hermione almost laughed. This hat was certainly chatty. _I suppose I might belong in Dagmath… I hope I belong in Dagmath._

"Of course. Now, there is nothing at all for you to worry about, Miss Granger. You haven't changed too much since you were twelve-and if you have, all good qualities are firmly in tact. Considering your new habit of deferring from the rules, I know exactly where you belong. You, my dear, belong in our rebellious house. Welcome to-"

"**DAGMATH**!" The hat yelled out for the entire Great Hall to hear.

Hermione let out a relieved grin, removing the hat and heading over to the new table of her new house in her new school, with her new peers. She took this time, as she would undoubtedly spend the remainder of the night speaking to no one, to survey the room.

Far at the end, by the doors to the Great Hall was the Apophis house. According the book Daray had needed on Durmstrang's history, the house was well known for its greed. They're central color was yellow, and it was strange to see a color she'd associated with being harmless (the fault of Hufflepuff) for something as repulsive a character trait as greed. Not that it said much for the red-swarmed table beside it. Cremetia. They were plain evil. She'd be surprised if half the students didn't join Voldemort's ranks. Third was the house of green, just as bad as yellow. Brinsop was a selfish lot. All they cared for was themselves and their own gain. And lastly, her own house. Rebellious. It seems like a blessing compared to the other three.

Others from her own table were glancing curiously at her; all except the first years that only looked concerned about the rest of their day and year. And it still didn't feel right to be here without Ron and Harry. Her house was now blue and black, a stark contrast to the red and gold she'd worn proudly for five whole years. She missed Gryffindor.

_Hermione had run to her room as soon as possible. She had to tell Ron and Harry. She couldn't believe…the letters were sent out quickly, asking them to meet her in Diagon Alley in two days because she had something important to tell them. Ron brought Ginny as she'd asked._

"_Okay, Hermione, what's so urgent?" Ron asked._

"_I'm…not coming back to Hogwarts in September." She said brusquely, not seeing the point in stepping around the issue lightly._

"_Your parents are pulling you out?" Ginny asked as Harry simultaneously asked about Daray._

"_That's just the thing. I'm going to Durmstrang next year-only because Daray is, I'll have you know." Hermione replied._

_The four stood in silence for a moment, the other three digesting it as Hermione let it sink in that she really wasn't returning to Hogwarts. She really was going to school notoriously known for its study of the dark arts and its blatant discrimination against Muggle-borns only dimmed a margin by the pressure of the Ministry. She was really stepping into the basilisk's den, wasn't she?_

_Ginny launched herself at Hermione, pulling the older girl into a tight hug. "Oh, Hermione, I'm going to miss you, you know!"_

_Hermione brightened momentarily at that, and felt a bit better with the same treatment from Harry and Ron. Harry then suggested they find something to eat and hang around for a while. All four knew because it would be one of the last opportunities to do this before Hermione lost what place she had in their lives, and they lost theirs in hers._

There was a slight pang in her heart at the thought of missing out on Hogwarts, on her second year of Perfect Duty and all the little things that came with it. She almost missed _Draco Malfoy_-and that in and of itself said something.

The sorting had ended and Hermione returned to taking in the great hall. She watched idly as headmistress Emelda Sinachrov made stern opening comments and glared the rest of the night.

"Granger," the voice sounded oddly familiar and she looked up in question. Her eyes widened and her breath slowed in shock. For crying out loud, she hadn't escaped Draco Malfoy at all. She'd relocated with him, is all!

"Granger?" He seemed just as surprised to see her, his voice holding a bit of astonishment. She realized he'd been addressing Daray.

Her face hardened a bit and she wondered what he could've possibly had to say to her brother. "Malfoy."

**Notes:** Look, ma, it's my first HP fic!

And there you have Hermione's side of the story. Liked it? Loved it? Tell me how much and review. I'll love you for life and be as faithful as a house elf.

FYI: _Decessio Domus_ means "Leaving Home" in Latin.

ETA: Hopefully, you've read **The Dagmath Years: Blu Long** by Angel Moon Princess before glancing over here. Sooner or later, you will find a story popping up called **The Dagmath Years: . . .**, a joint effort under Blond Fetish for a pen name. Oh, and feed the author!


End file.
